


After The Storm

by jenesuispaslalune



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenesuispaslalune/pseuds/jenesuispaslalune
Summary: *大卫视角他告诉我，那天之后，他心里刚刚栽下的那棵英国榆的枝干全部掉落、坠地、粉碎。在它经历了一场美妙的暴风雨之后。预情人节快乐！





	After The Storm

我第一次在教室之外的地方见到路德维希是在教学楼前面的矮树丛前。傍晚，我抱着一沓杂乱的演草纸从教学楼里出来，正往图书馆赶，思绪还在下课铃响起之前的那道证明题里。  
然而眼前这幅有趣的图景让我停下脚步。  
路德维希正以一种奇怪的姿势直直地站着，他的衬衫两袖都被卷到手肘以上，露出线条姣好的小臂。这头总是板着脸的巴兰的驴左手攥了一把杏仁，右手正小心翼翼地把杏仁一颗一颗地摆上手臂，直至肩膀。[1] 他不是行为乖僻——当你看到他脚边有一只两手收在胸前的松鼠巴巴地望着他时，你就不会这样想了。他不想把这只拥有卷着的毛绒尾巴的可爱生物吓走，才僵着身子不敢动。 他伸着左手手臂把杏仁摆成等距的一列，咂着嘴逗引着那双好奇地转动的耳朵，平移着靠近这个他以前只在家族图书馆里厚重的百科全书上看过的英格兰独有品种。  
松鼠试探着把前爪搭上他的手腕，歪着头看着最近的一颗杏仁，过了几秒钟才蹬着后腿跳上他的手臂，把杏仁匆匆塞到颊囊里，黑亮的眼睛还盯着不远处的下一颗。  
没过多久，它就成功登顶。  
路德维希微微低头，看向左肩上还在调整着鼓鼓囊囊的颊囊的红棕色小毛球——它正打算把最后一颗也塞进去。  
他一抬头，视线正碰上目睹了整个过程的我。他明显一怔，不过很快露出一个友好的微笑。  
事后我才想起我当时似乎有点局促不安，因为我记得我又腾出一只手——像无数次我紧张时那样——来整理我的帽子。  
"英国红松鼠，"肩上还托着那只鼓着腮帮子左顾右盼的小东西，他边说着边用两指逗弄它耳尖的毛，"我之前在维也纳还从来没见过。"  
松鼠没留下任何一颗杏仁，用两只小手重新理了理高竖的耳朵，沿着他的后背窜下去，跳进树冠里，不见了踪影。  
路德维希站起身来，把剩下的杏仁收进马甲口袋里，右手拍掉左手上的坚果碎屑。  
我记得，阳光下他蜷曲的棕发闪着细微的光。  
“大卫·品生特，如果我没记错的话，”他歪着嘴朝我笑，我明明看见他瘦削的两颊晕着晚霞火红的光，“汤姆逊教授的得意门生。上个周的音乐会我就坐在你后面。”  
“音乐会还可以？”罗素教授对于维特根斯坦这个姓从来都是赞不绝口，我想他应该知道自己早就名声在外了吧。  
“瑕不掩瑜，但也还不错。我从家里带过来几张音乐会的黑胶唱片，有空来我宿舍听听？我很高兴你也喜欢莫扎特。”

后来我陪他在校园里散步，两只红松鼠突然一前一后从灌木丛里窜出来，匆匆爬上一棵高耸的榆树。  
他告诉我，那天之后，他心里刚刚栽下的那棵英国榆的枝干全部掉落、坠地、粉碎。  
在它经历了一场美妙的暴风雨之后。[2]

**Author's Note:**

> [1]1950年9月25日，维特根斯坦与鲍斯玛散步时，曾诱一只松鼠爬上他的手臂。  
> [2]“英国人说榆树是一种匪夷所思的树。树枝会到掉落，折断，但不会像你预期的那样发生在暴风雨中，而是在暴风雨后。因此可能会砸到你。”
> 
> 废话在后：真人属于历史，故事属于我。灵感来于鲍斯玛的《维特根斯坦谈话录》里关于维特根斯坦生活的几个梗。Wikipedia上都可以查到个人是罗素介绍认识的，所以这就是个没脑子的first meeting kink。只读了两本关于维特根斯坦的书，知识和文笔有限，内容与真实历史无关，但是脑洞来了，不写可惜。  
> 没有逻辑，一切不可考。逻辑世界里是没有意义可言的，嗯。  
> 一点也不严肃，所以用first name了。  
> 写着写着又跑偏了（x）


End file.
